Fraudulent electronic communication, such as an email or an instant message, may be used to steal personal data or information such as credit card numbers, passwords, account data, or other information, introduce a virus, or steal data from a computer or system. For example, a fraudulent electronic communication may appear as if it is sent by a trustworthy entity (e.g., a bank, social web site, credit card company, etc.). The fraudulent email communication may direct users to enter details at a fake web site that looks like a legitimate website or may contain a link that, when selected by the user, may install a virus on the user's computer. Manual analysis of suspected fraudulent electronic communication requires significant labor and is highly susceptible to human error. Moreover, with the increasing number of fraudulent electronic communications, it is not practical to manually analyze each email.